deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad vs Heishiro Mitsurugi "No guns, just Swords"
(PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE VOTING! Thank you!) This is a battle between'' ''but, there can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ONE! ''He Who Lives For Combat '''or '''Mitsurugi '''or ' '''against '''the protaganist of AC1 or Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad. LET THEM FIGHT! '' 'Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad ' Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was a highly reverred member of the Levantine Assassins during the Third Crusades, and an ancestor of Desmond Miles. Altair was once an arrogant and brash Assassin, throwing aside the typical rules and suited them to his own liking. This was changed however, when in an attempt to retrieve a mystical item from the Temple of Solomon was thwarted by Templar Robert de Sable, who then launched an attack on Masyaf and murdered Kadar Al-Sayf. Al Mualim pretended to murder Altair, but really stripped him of all ranks and his weapons, making him little more than a novice. From there, Al Mualim assigned Altair to hunt down 9 Templars that continued to fuel the fires that kept the Crusades alive. Altair succeeded, in doing so discovering that Al Mualim himself was a Templar that wanted to be rid of his com Altair, after a lengthy battle, defeated his former Mentor in combat and ascended as Mentor of the Assassins. Altair's weapons showcase= Here I showcase all of Altair's weapons. |-| Fists= Altair uses these when he is unarmed, if he wants to intimidate a target or take out his target in a non-lethal manner. |-| Hidden Blade= The single most iconic weapon from the Assassin's Creed franchise, the Hidden Blade is a specially designed tool used by the Assassins in both combat and on assassination missions. It has had numerous revisions and updates to keep it a viable option in combat. Originally, during the time of Altair Ibn-La Ahad, the blade required the removal of one finger to properly use, and it was not a very effective weapon in open combat- Altair and his assassins could not simply attack with it like a normal blade, and had no ability to block or guard. |-| Short blade= The short blade is a curved blade, that's easy for countering attacks and using quick strikes to kill your opponent. |-| Throwing knives= Altair has 5 of these and throwing one at the chest can cause great harm and one to the head, they're dead. |-| Sword of Altair= This sword is custom made for Altair and he uses it well. This blade is one to be afraid of. '''Powers and Abilities *''Adept Free-runner: ''Like his other assassin counter-parts, the man is excellent at free-running. He can climb almost any building without much effort and escape the authorities quickly with how fast he is. *''Hand-to-Hand combat expert: ''He can take out a group of armed Templars with his bare hands pretty easily. *''Weapons Combat expert: ''The man can use a weapon and find a way to kill you with it even if he hasn't used it before. He's that good. One miss with your weapon and boom! You're dead. *''Adept blade-thrower: ''He can use throwing knives fairly well, but, the first two knives won't land the killing blow since he throws all of them in the chest but, they all land. *''Stealth Master: ''Since he is an Assassin, he is very knowledgeable in the ways of stealth. He can blend in with the crowd and his surrounding pretty easily and he can sneak up on his target in a multitude of ways. *''Eagle Vision: ''It's been described as a "sixth sense" where no matter they are, they can see enemies and people through concrete and steel and just objects in general. 'Mitsurugi' Heishiro was born the 4th son of a farmer in Bizen, Japan; but after many years of seeing his homeland ravaged by war, he decided to become a samurai. After his parents' death in his 14th year, he took a sword and the name Heishiro Mitsurugi. He went to train under the powerful warlord of the Murakami clan. At this time, Japan was in the middle of the Sengoku Jidai or "the age of the country at war" in which the feudal lords or "daimyos" attempted to claim the title of Shogun. Mitsurugi was a powerful force on the battlefield, and rumors of him spread like wildfire, heralding him as the warrior that could mow down foes like fields of wheat, and he was noted by Uesugi Kenshin and Oda Nobunaga as a great warrior. He received numerous military commendations and eventually reached the rank of commissioned officer in the Japanese armed forces. But all along, his only true desire was a worthy opponent. After leaving the Murakami clan, Mitsurugi continued to fight in every war in Japan as a hired mercenary. It was during this time that he had learned of a new weapon that was said to be changing the way wars would be fought: the rifle. He originally dismissed this weapon as a novelty, but he soon learned that it was capable of obliterating the Takeda cavalry. He sensed that the arrival of the rifle in common warfare would put him out of business. He decided that the only way to combat with this was to find a stronger weapon: the enchanted sword of legend, Soul Edge. Mitsurugi's weapon showcase= I showcase Mitsurugi's only weapon. |-|Shishi-Oh= After learning iaijitsu and other techniques to combat firearms, Mitsurugi sought a sword appropriate for a new style of fighting. He finally settled on Shishi-Oh (獅子王, lit. "Lion King"). An incredibly well-balanced Japanese sword, it is Mitsurugi's preferred weapon. During the intense training that he followed after his defeat in front of his lord, Mitsurugi became dissatisfied with his old katana Korefuji and replaced it with Shishi-Oh, a katana with a wider blade. With this blade Mitsurugi perfected many new sword fighting moves to defeat the rifle. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Excellent swordsman: ''The man can go with the best of them and it's been proven that he can go toe-to-toe with Algol as Mitsurugi talks about him in SCV and considers him to be his main rival. He has also shown that can take out someone holding a musket from a dueling distance. *''Enhanced Reflexes: ''As mentioned before, he defeated a gunman starting from a dueling distance. *''Critical Edge: ''Also known as '''''Witching Hour, is where ' '''Mitsurugi primes his sword while saying "Your time is up!" He then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "You will submit!" as he knocks down his opponent. *Critical Finish: ''Also known as Demon Slayer, is where he says "Try this!" and performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly as he asks them "See that?". 'X-Factors' X-Factors Explanations *''Experience:'' Altair becomes a Master Assassin, twice! While Mitsurugi has been training and traveling all around the world and facing different opponents so, he knows what type of opponent he's gonna fight. Altair, while becoming a master assassin again, he knew how to face all types of targets and he killed them. *''Swordsmanship:'' Altair is a great swordsman yes but, Mitsurugi is one heck of a swordsman. He has trained his whole with that sword style. He has rarely lost a duel and he has killed someone holding a weapon that is way advanced that the weapon he is currently using, a musket! He can swipe his sword so fast that he can burn the surface. *''Brutality:'' These two feel equal in brutality, they both kill their opponents and show respect afterwards. Technically, Altair is more brutal with his kills but, Mitsurugi is more viscious. *''Training:'' Mitsurugi has been taught by the Murakami clan, a clan of Smaurai and taught well enough to become a legend on the battlfield, while Altair was taught by the best assassin group in the world and became the master of that group, twice becoming better, the second time. *''Tactics:'' Mitsurugi's tactic is basically get up close and personal while Altair's tactic is to learn about his opponent and he looks for a way to kill them before he actually does kill the target. 'Author's Opinion' (Note, this is my opinion and not a vote because it feels wrong to vote on your own battle) Man, this is tough to choose the victor here. It depends on the way this fight goes. If it goes to some duel, Mitsurugi will take it, no doubt but, if Mitsurugi plays into Altair's hands, he is basically screwed. I feel like Altair will win this but, it will very close because Mitsurugi might play into Altair's hands. Altair will take it here in my opinion. 'Notes' *The battle will take place in the Animus. Which means it's an ever changing arena, to have play into both characters hands. *All info on the warriors have been provided by both the Assassin's Creed and Soul Calibur Wikis. *Votes must have 5+ sentences that contain reasons why you think that warrior should win or have weapons or categories with edges to count as a vote, they must have proper spelling and grammar to count, and if you are going to do the categories with edges as a vote, all the warriors weapons will be counted as one category if any of you are confused. *Voting will be closed when I'm done writing the simulation or basically when I say voting is closed. ''The Battle of "No Guns, Just Swords" : ''Mitsurugi has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily... He then opens them to see that he is up on this tower and he looks around to see where he is. He sees these weird pillars that are connected by some bridge-like concrete sideways pillars; with an orange sky and thunder overhead. He then, hears some armor clattering together and large footsteps running towards him. He quickly turns around and holds his sword in a diagonal way, pointing the blade downwards. He sees the Azure Knight (known as Nightmare), charging at him with his fiery red eyes and plume, charging towards him with his large blade is orange colored and is spiked at the hilt. It also has a purple-looking gem in the middle of the hilt but really there is a energy covering an eye like a bubble shield. This sword is known as Soul Edge and it is pointed at Mitsurugi in a horizontal angle. Mitsurugi gripped his sword as best as he could and gritted his teeth as he prepared for the impact from Nightmare's sword. When the connection happens, everything seems to slow down and causes both blades to be knocked backwards from the impact. But, something flickered in Mitsurugi's eyes and he brings his blade down and dashes through to slices his opponent in half. What he slices through is Nightmare's stomach or his ball of energy. He hears a distorted low groan and turns around to see Nightmare on one knee and he falls over defeated. Mitsurugi chuckles and says: "Guess you didn't have what it takes." He sheathes his sword and begins walking away. He then feels something as if he forgot to grab something. He turns around and sees the Soul Edge. He has this temptation to take the blade. He starts walking towards it, he seems to be unable to resist the blade. He walks over to it and bends over to pick it up. He feels this power that he hasn't felt before and thinks about if he wants the blade. He imagines all of the duels he can win with it. He then shakes off those feelings of temptation and throws the sword down in disgust. "Shishi-Oh is the only blade I will use!" He thinks to himself. He hears this high pitched noise behind and he turns around to see that the blade is charging up in some way. He looks at it in confusion and see this bubble-like energy expanding outwards. Once the energy touches him, everything begins turning white. Then to black and after that he finds himself in this smoky white area. He sees these foreign buildings designed in odd ways. Nothing like he's seen before but slowly, he remembers that this looks like Jerusalem. He sees a man running on the rooftops and sees that the man is heading towards him. He pulls out his sword and prepares for the man as he is cautious to face anyone. The man that is running on the rooftops, jumps off the building in front of Mitsurugi and flips over to land in a hay bail. The man then gets out of the hail bail and it is revealed to wear a white robe with a large belt that has a red sash surrounding it. "Who are you and how'd you get here?" The hooded man demands. "My name is Heishiro Mitsurugi and Soul Edge brought me here." Mitsurugi replies. "My name Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and you should leave." Altair orders him. "I'm afraid that I can't do that because I don't know how." "I know how you can." Altair responds and he pulls out his sword. "This'll be fun." Mitsurugi smiles and grips his sword. Altaïr lunges at Mitsurugi and swings his sword which Mitsurgi blocks. Mitsurugi responds with a swing of his own and Altaïr blocks it. Mitsurugi then swings twice and Altaïr again responds with blocks. They both walk sideways, swords ready, and both of them trying to read eachother. Mitsurugi walks up and then, he slashes at Altaïr multiple times. Altaïr blocks each slash but after each one, Altaïr begins losing control of his blade as if it was being knocked out of his hands. Altaïr gets ahold of his blade again and attacks Mitsurugi with a flurry of strikes and Mitsurugi blocks each strike easily. "My turn." Mitsurugi says. Mitsurugi then, launches a barrage of sword strikes, each time at a different angle and the last strike knocks Altaïr's sword out of his hands. Altaïr looks at his blade and turns his head to see the end of Mitsurugi's blade pointed at his face. "Do you yield?" Mitsurugi asks. "No." Altaïr punches him and turns around. He runs to a far enough distance and grabs one of his throwing knives. After Mitsurugi was punched, he grabs his jaw and turns to look at his opponent and he noticed that something was thrown and he jumps to side to dodge which a throwing knife flies past his face. After each knife that was thrown, he knocks it down to the ground. The last throwing knife got stuck in the blade because Mitsurugi held his sword the diagonally and to the side. Mitsurugi pulls the knife out of his blade and throws it on the ground. He looks around for Altaïr and sees that he is climbing on the building. "You coward!" Mitsurugi yells at his fleeing opponent. Mitsurugi runs after him and stops when he sees him on the top of the rooftop. Altair then, begins to run on the rooftops once more. Mitsurugi then follows him, hoping that he would drop down and face him. Mitsurugi looks in front of him to see if he would run into anything and nothing appears. He turns his attention back to Altaïr and continues to run after on the ground with Shishi-Oh still in hand. He turns his head back to what's in front of him and sees a horde of people heading towards him. He begins to slow down and sheaths his sword. He turns his attention to Altaïr and sees that he's climbing down from the building he was last on. "Urgh!" Mitsurugi grits his teeth and quickly walks foward into the crowd and pushes past them. He keeps his head up above them to see where his opponent and sees that Altaïr is pushing past people out the way as well. Mitsurugi walks a bit faster and starts pushing people a bit more aggressively as well. He keeps pushing his way towards his opponent. He sees that Altaïr walks into a group of white hooded men and Mitsurugi begins increasing his speed to get to that group. He finally pushes enough people and walks up to the group and pushes the first two out of the way and doesn't see his opponent. "What the-?" Mitsurugi says in confusion. He looks around and he pulls out his sword. He keeps looking around and he then, sees Altaïr launching himself towards with his hidden blade aimed at his face. Mitsurugi then swiped his blade upwards and it connects with his hidden blade; it breaks upon impact. Altaïr then, pulls out his final weapon in his arsenal (or so Mitsurugi thinks), his short sword. Mitsurugi swats at his opponent but it's blocked by Altaïr. Mitsurugi puts his blade back into the scabbard and an aura surrounds him; an orange aura that is. "Your time is up!" He yells and launches Altaïr up in the air with a upward slash. "You will submit!" He yells and brings Altaïr back down with a downward slash this time. Altaïr groans, gets up and looks at his at his chest to see two heavy slashes. He then falls to his knees begins to spit out some blood and gasps for air. He slowly gets on his feet again and raises his fists as if he wanted to keep going. "Try this!" Mitsurugi says and he slides his hand over the blade. He then performs 4 quick slashes and says: "See that?" Altaïr falls to his knees and his eyes roll back into his head. With a hard bump, he lands on his chest and lays on his chest, motionless. "Hmph!" Mitsurugi says and he walks off with his blade on his shoulder. He stops and looks over at Altaïr. He shakes his head and continues to walk into the Animus. He continued into the Animus, not knowing that he changed the course of history. The Soul Edge trasported him back and the world seems to be different... ''Expert's Opinion Mitsurugi is a great swordsman. So great, that he defeated a gunman from dueling distance. With that noted, Altaïr's throwing knives are rendered useless here and for close quarters combat, Mitsurugi dominates there. Yes, Altaïr has more weapons but, they're good in close range which Mitsurugi has the advantage in. Mitsurugi is the better man here.'' Category:Blog posts